TE QUIERO
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Un oneshot que trata de lo que shuichi es capaz de dar por amor...


Disclaimer: los personajes de GRAVITATION no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fin de lucro para mis fics (aunque espero que algún día me presten a Ryu-chan lindo!).

_Blah blah_ – pensamientos

-Blah blah- – diálogos

Es de noche, el departamento esta silencioso, no hay nada que parezca alterar el ambiente, de repente se ve a un joven pelirrosa caminando hacia el balcón, su semblante alegre no esta presente en esos momentos, su típica sonrisa ahora es apañada por una mueca neutra, unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

_Yuki… _

El aire menea sus cabellos algo rebeldes, mientras se para a la orilla del barandal, su mirada se centra en el cielo cubierto de nubes. Parece que lloverá.

_Hasta parece que el cielo conoce mis penas… __y quiere acompañarme en mi dolor._

Unas gotas de agua comienzan a caer tímidas desde el cielo para luego dar paso a una lluvia mas tupida.

_Yuki, de nuevo saliste, de seguro a acostarte con alguien mas o simplemente a distraerte de mi compañía… perdón, de mi molesta, absurda y estupida compañía como lo llamas tu… _

_Por una vez, quisiera que me dijeras la verdad, por tan solo una vez, quisiera que fueras sincero conmigo, pero parece que tu sinceridad es lo que vivo a diario… ya no lo soporto, no puedo más… _

El cantante sube el rostro y deja que se empape, sus lágrimas se confunden con esa lluvia y sus pensamientos se vuelven mas profundos, llenos de sentimientos guardados en su corazón, sentimientos que desde hace un tiempo lo han ido consumiendo.

_Je… parece que no soy la gran cosa…__ al menos, para ti. _

_Acaso… acaso mis esfuerzos por hacerte feliz son inútiles?_

_Ya lo he dado todo por ti… todo… _

_Me dijiste que dejara de cantar y lo hice… a pesar de que todos se opusieron, incluyendo a tus hermanos… _

_Me ordenaste que no le volviera a hablar a sakuma-san o hiro y te obedecí. _

_Incluso me prohibiste hablar con mi familia y deje de verlos solo por ti, por complacerte _

_Pero ni así, ni con todo eso… logre que me dijiseras tan siquiera un "te quiero Shuichi". _

El joven baja la mirada, en la calle pueden verse personas con sombrillas coloridas apresuradas por salir de esa tormenta mientras que para el es reconfortante el mojarse.

_Lo he dado todo por ti, todo… _

De repente una idea pasa por su cabeza, una idea que antes no había pensado, algo que un día oyó decir de su yuki.

_Es cierto… aun no te he dado todo, aun falta algo por darte… jeje, que tonto ya me lo __habías pedido antes, como pude olvidarlo?_

Saca del bolsillo de su short una pequeña navajilla, misma que le había regalado Hiro en su cumpleaños para defenderse en caso de quisieran dañarlo y que cargaba consigo desde entonces.

_Lo siento amor… se me olvidaba que aun no te he dado mi vida… la quieres, verdad mi yuki? _

_Hace unos días cuando te molestaste porque insistía en decirte "te amo" me gritaste que si de verdad te amaba te daría mi vida sin protestar…tienes razón… eso es algo que aun no te he dado…_

El filo brillo un poco por la luz de la casa, acto seguido, levanto su muñeca derecha e hizo una herido profunda lo que causo una mueca de dolor en el joven.

-LO VEZ YUKI?! LO VEZ AMOR?... DE VERDAD TE AMO! AHORA ESTOY ENTREGANDO MI VIDA TAN SOLO A TI!- grito con todas sus fuerzas como pretendiendo que el rubio estuviera donde estuviera lo escuchara.

- lo vez…- un sollozo se escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que con su mano herida tomaba la navaja para cortar su otra muñeca.

La sangre poco a poco comenzó a fluir y comenzó a desvanecerse entre la lluvia que parecía lavar el suelo.

-ugh… yuki…. – la perdida de sangre y la debilidad hicieron al joven caer de rodillas primero y luego al suelo.

Habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos minutos, la lluvia había cesado y ahora la sangre del vocalista se acumulaba alrededor de sus manos y se extendía poco a poco.

_Ahora si, ya no queda mas que darte, nada mas que ofrecerte, espero, que aunque sea… con esto pueda convencerte de mi amor… con esto… pueda demostrarte que nadie en el mundo entero __podrá llegar a quererte como lo hago yo…_

Los ojos del joven aun entrecerrados daban señas de que no quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que su vida se extinguiera por completo.

-SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- un grito fuerte y aterrador hicieron al joven abrir los ojos un poco mas.

- yu…ki- apenas con un hilillo de voz pudo volver a pronunciar ese nombre que tanto adoraba.

-BAKA! QUE HAS HECHO! QUE HAS HECHO! – en acto seguido yuki había arrancado unas tiras de su camisa para detener la sangre del menor.

- lo vez…. mi yuki…vez… c-como no hay nada que no pueda negarte… ni… ugh- ni siquiera mi vida…- la voz de shuichi se apagaba cada vez mas – yo… solo quería ….demostrarte… que te amo…quería… que me amaras…-

-Calla, no digas mas – unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro alterado y asustado del escritor. – no tenias que… NO TENIAS QUE AHCER ESTO! YO TE AMO GRANDISIMO BAKA! TE AMO! NO TENIAS QUE LLEGAR A ESTO!-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrosa, al fin, al fin había logrado que su único amor dijera eso que tanto quería oír, sintió que el sacrificio no había sido en vano.

Yuki movió a su k.o. decidido a llevarlo al hospital pero en cuanto lo miro se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, Shuichi había muerto, se había desangrado, su pulso había abandonado su cuerpo y su alma ya no estaba en el. El escritor comenzó a temblar de pánico, no su amor no lo podía abandonar… no podía… no era verdad….

-SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

El grito que emitió se oyó por toda la ciudad si era posible.

Suchi había muerto sin saber que ese día yuki no había salido como era su costumbre para serle infiel, no, había salido para comprar un ramo de rosas y una botella, justo ese día había terminado su ultima edición y quería celebrarlo con el, pedirle disculpas por los maltratos dados por tanto stress y presión.

Pero era tarde, nunca se dio cuenta que daño causaba en el joven, hasta el momento de perderlo… ahora yuki eriri abrazando el cuerpo de su amado sentía que estaba cayendo al borde de la locura, producto de la tristeza y soledad que ahora sentía.

Fin.

Espero dejen reviews para saber que les pareció. Hasta luego!


End file.
